militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
45th Reconnaissance Squadron
.]] The 45th Reconnaissance Squadron is a United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the 55th Operations Group and stationed at Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska. Overview The mission of the 45th Reconnaissance Squadron is to maintain, operate, and support OC/RC/TC/EC/WC-135 aircraft providing worldwide reconnaissance and treaty support to the National Command Authorities, warfighters, and international treaty members. Squadron personnel fly world-wide reconnaissance and treaty missions on demand, often on extremely short notice. The 45th Reconnaissance Squadron provides data for the National Command Authorities, theater CINCs, and international treaty members.AFHRA 45 RS Page History World War II Organized on 17 August 1943 as the 423d Night Fighter Squadron, the 45th Reconnaissance Squadron is one of the most colorful units in the Air Force, with a battle record composed of the great campaigns of three wars, and a peacetime record of vital contributions to world-wide reconnaissance, treaty monitoring, and pilot proficiency training. The squadron was organized at Orlando Army Air Base, Florida, and was stationed at Kern County Airport, California, before heading overseas in January 1944. On 22 June 1944, the 423d was redesignated the 155th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron. On 3 December 1945, the 155th was redesignated the 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photographic. The 155th participated in the Normandy invasion in June 1944, landed in France in August 1944, and fought its way across northern France into the Low Countries that winter. In December 1944, the 155th was involved in the Battle of the Bulge. The most notable geographic names associated with the 155th were Chormy Down and Chalgrove, England; Rennes, Chateaudun, and St. Dizier, France; LeCulot, Belgium; and Maastricht, Holland. The squadron crossed into Germany at Kassel/Rothwestern in early July 1945, and was later stationed at Darmstadt, Furth, and Furstenfeldbruck. On 1 July 1948, the unit was redesignated the 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photographic and inactivated on 25 March 1949. Cold War As the focus of world attention shifted to the growing crisis in the Orient in 1950, the 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photographic was redesignated the 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 19 September 1950 and activated on 26 September 1950 at Itazuke, Japan. When hostilities erupted 27 December 1950, the 45th was deployed to Taegu, Korea, and served in every major campaign throughout the war. In mid-summer 1951, the squadron shifted its base of operations to Kimpo AB (K-14), Korea. On 1 January 1953, the 45th was redesignated the 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Photographic-Jet. The 45th remained at Kimpo until March 1955 when it relocated to Misawa Air Base, Japan. The 45th remained at Misawa until the overthrow of President Diem of South Vietnam in November 1962. A detachment of the 45th had earlier been deployed to Thailand due to the turmoil in South Vietnam. In December 1962, the unit deployed to Tan Son Nhut Airfield, Saigon, recalling the detachment deployed to Thailand. The unit was redesignated the 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 1 January 1967. During its nine years in Vietnam, the 45th was involved in most major operations of the war. On 31 May 1971, the unit was inactivated at Tan Son Nhut. On 5 October 1971, the unit was activated at Bergstrom AFB, Texas, replacing the 4th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron. The 45th participated in various training exercises while at Bergstrom, including a 1973 deployment to RAF Alconbury, England for a NATO exercise dubbed CREEK BEE II. Later, the unit transferred its aircraft to Shaw AFB, South Carolina, and was inactivated on 31 October 1975. The squadron was activated again on 8 September 1981 as the 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Training Squadron. It received the RF-4C aircraft from the 363rd Tactical Reconnaissance Wing at Shaw AFB, South Carolina and began operations at Bergstrom AFB, Texas on 1 April 1982. The unit trained over 600 students and supported numerous operational deployments and exercises until it was inactivated on 30 September 1989, a result of national budgetary reductions. Modern era On 1 July 1994, the squadron was reactivated at Offutt AFB, Nebraska, as the 45th Reconnaissance Squadron. It assumed the mission of the former 24th Reconnaissance Squadron, which was inactivated on 30 June 1994. 45th Reconnaissance Squadron personnel are members of a professional team dedicated to the maintenance, operation, and support of the RC/OC/WC/EC/TC-135 aircraft. Lineage * Constituted as 423d Night Fighter Squadron on 17 August 1943 : Activated on 1 October 1943 : Re-designated as: 155th Photo Reconnaissance Squadron on 22 June 1944 : Re-designated as: '''45th Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photographic, on 3 December 1945 : Re-designated as: 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photographic, on 1 July 1948 : Inactivated on 25 March 1949 * Re-designated 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 19 September 1950 : Activated on 26 September 1950 : Re-designated as: 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Photographic-Jet, on 1 January 1953 : Re-designated as: 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 1 January 1967 : Inactivated on 31 May 1971 * Activated on 15 October 1971 : Inactivated on 31 October 1975 * Re-designated as 45th Tactical Reconnaissance Training Squadron on 8 September 1981 : Activated on 1 April 1982 : Inactivated on 30 September 1989 * Re-designated as 45th Reconnaissance Squadron on 24 June 1994 : Activated on 1 July 1994. Assignments * Air Defense Department, AAF School of Applied Tactics : Attached to 481st Night Fighter Operational Training Group, 1 October 1943 * 481st Night Fighter Operational Training Group, 1 November 1943 * IX Tactical Air Command, 18 April 1944 * 10th Photographic Group, 17 May 1944 * IX Tactical Air Command, 16 February 1945 * 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Group, 21 February 1945 : Attached to 9th Tactical Reconnaissance Group Provisional, 25 April-23 May 1945 * 363d Tactical Reconnaissance Group, 23 May 1945 * IX Tactical Air Command, 12 July 1945 * 64th Fighter Wing, 1 August 1945 * 10th Reconnaissance Group, 24 November 1945 * 86th Composite Group, 15 May 1947 * United States Air Forces in Europe, 14 January 1948 * 7300th Air Force Composite Wing, 1 July 1948 * United States Air Forces in Europe : Attached to 36th Fighter Wing, 13 August 1948 – 25 March 1949 * 543d Tactical Support Group, 26 September 1950 * 314th Air Division, 1 December 1950 : Attached to 49th Fighter-Bomber Wing, 27 December 1950 – 24 February 1951 * 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Group, 25 February 1951 : Attached to 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 1 June-25 Nov 1954 and 1 July-30 Sep 1957 * 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 1 October 1957 * 39th Air Division, 25 April 1960 : Attached to 460th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 8 July 1966- Detachment 1, 45 TRS * 475th Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 January 1968 : Remained attached to 460th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing Detachment 1, 45 TRS to 31 December 1970 * Fifth Air Force, 15 March-31 May 1971 * 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 15 October 1971 – 31 October 1975 : Attached to 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 13 June-7 Jul 1973 * 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 1 April 1982 – 30 September 1989 * 55th Operations Group, 1 July 1994 – present Stations * Orlando Army Air Base, FL, 1 October 1943 * Kern County Airport, CA, 29 January-26 Mar 1944 * RAF Charmy Down (AAF-487), England, 18 April 1944 * RAF Chalgrove (AAF-465), England, 20 May 1944 * Rennes Airfield (A-27), France, c. 10 August 1944 * Chateaudun Airfield (A-39), France, 28 August 1944 * St-Dizier Airfield (A-64), France, c. 12 September 1944 * Le Culot Airfield (A-89), Belgium, c. 13 February 1945 * Maastricht Airfield (Y-44), Holland, c. 4 April 1945 * AAF Station Kassel/Rothwesten, Germany, c. 10 July 1945 * AAF Station Darmstadt/Griesheim, Germany, 28 September 1945 * AAF Station Fürth, Germany, 24 November 1945 * Furstenfeldbruck AB, Germany, 26 March 1947 – 25 March 1949 * Itazuke AB, Japan, 26 September 1950 * Komaki AB, Japan, 23 October 1950 * Taegu AB (K-9), South Korea, 27 December 1950 * Kimpo AB (K-14), South Korea, 18 August 1951 * Misawa AB, Japan, 3 March 1955 – 31 May 1971 : Detachment at: Don Muang RTAFB, Thailand, Nov 1961-1 May 1962 and 14 November-14 Dec 1962 : Detachment at: Tan Son Nhut AB, South Vietnam, 14 December 1962 – 5 May 1963, 1 November 1963 – 3 May 1964, and 1 February-6 Nov 1965 : Detachment at: Udorn RTAFB, Thailand, 1 November 1965 – 15 August 1966 : Deployed at: Tan Son Nhut AB, South Vietnam, Jul 1966-31 December 1970 * Bergstrom AFB, TX, 15 October 1971 – 31 October 1975 : Deployed at RAF Alconbury, England, 13 June-7 Jul 1973 * Bergstrom AFB, TX, 1 April 1982 – 30 September 1989 * Offutt AFB, NE, 1 July 1994 – present Aircraft * P-70 Havoc, 1943-1944 * A-20 Havoc, 1943-1945 * F-3 Havoc, 1944-1945 * A-26 (later, B-26) Invader, 1945-1949 * F-6 Mustang, 1946-1948 * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1948 * F-51 Mustang, 1950-1953 * F-80 Shooting Star, 1952-1955 * RF-80 Shooting Star, 1952-1955 * RF-84 Thunderstreak, 1955-1958 * RF-101 Voodoo, 1958-1970 * RF-4C Phantom II, 1971-1975; 1982-1989 * RC-135, 1994 – present * WC-135, 1994 – present * TC-135, 1994 – present * OC-135, 1994 – present Operations *World War II *Korean War *Vietnam War *Cold War References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * AFHRA 45th Reconnaissance Squadron Factsheet Reconnaissance 0045 Category:Military units and formations in Nebraska Category:United States Air Force units and formations in the Korean War